


a wreath around our intimacy

by abigailcathleen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's a domestic god, Christmas Eve, Found Family, M/M, Steve's horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailcathleen/pseuds/abigailcathleen
Summary: Steve's trying to get laid. Billy's trying to make cranberry sauce.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	a wreath around our intimacy

When Steve wakes up on Christmas Eve morning, he rolls over to find Billy’s side of the bed cool and vacant. 

He squints at the clock radio on the bedside table and it’s barely past seven. Billy rises earlier than Steve, sure, but not this early on a day that they both have managed to get off. At this time, they should be asleep. In, like, an hour Billy should be waking him up with head, then when Steve’s awake enough he would ride Billy slowly into the mattress. When they’re panting and sated and coming down, Billy would hold Steve close for a minute, until his breathing levelled out, then pad off to the kitchen to make coffee, before coming back to bed and curling around Steve while they drink their coffee together. 

Needless to say, they have a system. And it’s Christmas Eve, for chrissake. 

So Steve whips off the covers, doesn’t even bother slouching something on from their discarded clothes on the floor, and walks out into the rest of the apartment. 

Which is so much nicer than their old one. Once they made the definitive switch from _roommates_ to _living together_ earlier that year, they found a much bigger, much nicer one bedroom a little further out of town. It coincided nicely with both of them being promoted at work. Like, they can afford a nice place with room for two couches in the living room and a fucking _dining_ room. Joyce gave them _china_ as a housewarming gift, which they actually plan to use for Christmas dinner tomorrow—it’s more adult than Steve thought he could ever be. It’s crazy. 

Which apparently Billy thinks is today, because when Steve enters the kitchen, Billy looks a little sleep rumpled in his boxers and an apron and is standing over the stove, stirring something. 

“Um,” Steve says, his first word of the day coming out gruff and pitchy. He clears his throat, which gets Billy’s attention, who’s turning around to look at Steve whose naked as the day he was born. Steve watches Billy’s eyes rove down, watches as he bites his lower lip a little. Thinks to himself that they could probably get back on schedule. “You remember that Christmas dinner is _tomorrow_ , right?”

Billy’s cheeks may be flushing with the telltale signs of arousal, but he’s turning back to the stove in a second. “Yeah, I’m not dense.”

Steve walks over to him and presses himself along the length of Billy’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and peering over his shoulder to see what he’s doing. He’s got cranberry sauce going, and Steve peers into the oven to see stuffing on the bottom shelf and apple pie on the top. The turkey is on the counter, waiting to be cooked. 

“Just wanted to get a couple of things outta the way. Joyce told me to do these the day before, wrote it all down for me,” he nods at the handwritten pages on the counter. 

When Joyce had come over to have tea and see their new place, she joked that it was so big that maybe they could host Christmas dinner this year instead of her. Steve had looked a little shaken at that, but Billy decidedly said, yeah, totally. Joyce looked surprised, probably because she had been mostly joking, but then she aid she’d make sure to help the boys find a nice dining table to accommodate everyone. 

“Okay, but why so _early_?” Steve nuzzles into the side of Billy’s neck and lays little kisses on the skin there. 

“ _Because_ , we have other shit to do today to get ready for everyone,” Billy says before Steve grazes his teeth along Billy’s neck and his voice pitches up. “And—you’re usually not up and you’re _very_ distracting.”

Steve hums. “My dick basically runs on a _clock,_ okay? And whose fault is that? You’re very consistent.” Steve starts to move his hips against Billy’s back, cock starting to get hard. “This boxer apron combo you’ve got going on doesn’t help,” Steve says low into Billy’s ear. “I’m kinda into it.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Billy groans, half aroused and half annoyed. “Steve I can’t—I’m not fucking you in the kitchen, that’s so _unsanitary_.”

 _Unsanitary_ has never been something Billy’s been concerned about—Steve’s mind wanders to all the times they’ve fucked in this very kitchen, every room of the place, really; ratty blankets at the quarry; sticky bathrooms at bars; in the woods behind Steve’s parents place that one time. Thinks of all the time Billy’s pushed his come back inside him after fucking him three times in a row… he’s getting full against Billy’s back just thinking about it. Other than making sure that they’re, like, _clean_ , nothing like this has ever come up. 

Billy knows him so well, can probably hear Steve thinking, because he quickly follows up with, “I mean, this is _food_ we’re serving to our _family_ tomorrow, we’re not gonna _fuck_ around it, god…” 

Steve thinks Billy must not have quite caught the slip, because he keeps muddling on, turning off the burner and removing the cranberries from the heat. 

“Our _family_ ,” Steve whispers into Billy’s ear before giving the lobe a playful nip. 

Steve feels Billy freeze against him. “You… you know what I mean,” he mumbles. 

Steve turns Billy around in his arms to get both hands on his face. Sees the combination of worry and shame starting to grow in Billy’s eyes and this is all clicking together, how important this is, not just _because_ they’re hosting, but because of _who_ they’re hosting. Joyce and Hop and Robin and the kids. This is their real, bonafide _family_. 

Steve gets both hands on either side of Billy’s face and leans in to kiss him chastely, long and firm because he does, he knows what he means. He pulls back just enough to say between them, “I know what you mean. This our first time hosting Christmas for our family and it’s special.” He kisses him again. “Thanks for getting all this started, babe. We’re going to kick ass at this whole hosting thing. We’re a great team. That being said, I’m useless when I’m tired so like…” he glances at the egg timer on the counter. “Maybe crawl back into bed with me for a bit when you’re done?”

Billy bumps his nose against Steve’s before kissing him again. “Things in the oven got another couple minutes, then I’ve gotta put the turkey in.” His signature devilish grin widens in his face and he slaps Steve’s ass, making Steve yelp in surprise and his dick _jump,_ before squeezing around his cheek. “Stay nice and excited for me, won’t you, baby?” he breathes. 

Steve kinda wants to stay in this moment, soft and tender and hot with Billy saying shit like _our family_ and getting his hands all over Steve, but the promise of what’s to come is even sweeter.

“Okay,” Steve says. “But maybe, uh, keep the apron on?”

Billy slaps his ass again and leans in to kiss and bite at his bottom lip for a second before playfully pushing him away. “I’ll keep the apron on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title from frank o'hara's 'christmas card to grace hartigan'
> 
> hope you're with people you love this time of year, and the rest of the year, too. 
> 
> [abigailcathleen](https://abigailcathleen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
